


Crime and Punishment with Gwyneth Paltrow

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Crime and Punishment [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Breast Fucking, F/M, Groping, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Gwyneth gets punished with rape and body modification for the pseudoscience she pushes to defraud people.
Series: Crime and Punishment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957477
Kudos: 6





	Crime and Punishment with Gwyneth Paltrow

“Gwyneth Kate Paltrow, this court finds you guilty of self-serving greed and reckless endangerment in that you did knowingly peddle pseudo-science, mystical nonsense, and candles that smell like your reeking vagina. In doing this, you’ve used your influence to harm the people so we are taking it away. You are hereby sentenced to lips injections, 2500cc breast implants, and massive butt implants. Your libido will be increased tenfold, and you will permanently have the mental capacity of a five-year-old with learning disabilities. Bailiff, tale her away!”  
  
Gwyneth screamed her lungs out as she was seized by four officers who leered at her with pure, animal, lust. They roughly groped her 32B tits through her orange jumpsuit, fondled her pussy, and viciously smacked her ass. Many of them backhanded her hard and spat in her face, but when Gwyneth demanded help, her cries went unheeded. The presiding judge had her legs spread wide, feverishly fingering her cunt under her robes. Members of the jury egged the officers on, and a chant of “Strip her! Strip her!” rang from the gallery.  
  
The actress was stripped and led past the gallery where those that could reach groped or hit her. The officers made a beeline for plastic surgery, and when the arrived, they threw Gwyneth through the door. Four nurses picked her up and strapped her to the operating bed before each taking time to punch her in the stomach.  
  
After several hours of surgery, the new Gwyneth emerged. She had tits as big as basketballs and an eighty-four inch ass. Her lips were red and puffy, forming a little O that seemed absolutely perfect if you wanted a blowjob. She was wearing nothing whatsoever except a pink collar that read ‘Bimbo’ in the Barbie logo font. The guards from earlier were waiting for her. She cooed when she saw them and crawled over on her knees.  
  
“Suck this cock, you brainless, Barbie bimbo!” one of them growled as his meat entered her mouth.  
  
“Hell yeah!” a second one screamed, slamming into her ass.  
  
“God, this whore feels good!” a third agreed, fucking her tits with reckless abandon, while the fourth guard took to fisting her pussy.  
  
Gwyneth became nothing more than a walking wet dream who choked down big dicks everyday! Over and over, her pussy was violated by strangers, her ass was raped by passers-by, and her tits were manhandled almost constantly. She loved every second of it. She was always insanely horny. Nothing really mattered to her but cock and cunt. All her assets were sold, so she wandered around homeless, barely smart enough to trade her pussy for food. At last sighting, she was selling her pussy to some guy in a filthy gas station bathroom. A picture of her face had been drawn over an overflowing toilet with the caption ‘this is how my vagina smells’. 


End file.
